Devil in Her Heart
by Misericordia13
Summary: Oneshot prequel to 'Seven Devils' by M0TI0NL3SS. Bray Wyatt recruits a new family member, but she's anything but a sheep.


**A/N: This one's for The Wyatt Family's Bitch. Glad you liked it ^_^. Casi is her OC, go read Seven Devil's to see more of these two.**

Casadira sat huddled in bed, clutching the phone. "Casi, don't believe the lies Kane feeds you." He told her, his voice as smooth as silk. "You don't need someone to tuck you in at night and tell you everything is going to be alright. You don't need his attention." Casi breathed in, watching the doorway for Kane. Even if he came in, he probably wouldn't notice her there anyway. "Casi darlin', you don't need him to be whole." "I believe you, Bray." She whispered. "I just feel so lost without him." "Come to me." He told her sternly. "I am everywhere, darlin. I'm easy to find. Follow the buzzards. I'll be waiting."

The door clicked open and Kane's massive figure filled it's frame momentarily. She dared not speak to him. These days he was always on edge, always looking to start an argument. Her yellow eyes followed him as he made his way around the bed, dropping his gym bag by the bed. He was soaked with sweat, his earbuds hanging around his neck. "What?" He barked, stopping to gawk at her. "H...hi..." She stammered, pulling her knees to her chin. He narrowed his eyes at her as he removed his mask, tossing it aside. "Riveting conversational skills you have these days, Casi." "Y..you don't really talk to me anymore." He shook his head as he locked the door, grabbing fresh clothing from the makeshift closet before heading for the rundown bathroom in the room. "Could you have found a shittier hotel room?" He grunted. "I'm sorry. We didn't have much money on hand." He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, effectively shutting her out. Casi lay on her side in fetal position and closed her eyes, willing for the day to be over. She wanted so badly to believe Bray, but leaving Kane seemed too painful. Where was her Kane? This man, this imposter, wasn't the Kane she knew. Eventually he felt his weight as he crawled into bed. She could smell his body wash, could feel his body heat through the back of her t-shirt. She longed to turn around and wrap her arms around him.

In the morning she awoke to find herself alone. She got out of bed and stood, stretching her muscles. Kane's gym bag was gone. She went about her day without him, showering and dressing for the day. She sat and contemplated on what to do with herself while Kane was away. A noise outside caught her attention and she tip toed over to the door, peeking through the blinds. Outside a vulture squatted, picking at the ground. She watched it, perplexed, her mind on what Bray had told her. She took a look around at the empty room and made up her mind. With resolve she opened the door and stepped through, clicking it shut behind her. The vulture stopped it's pursuit and blinked up at her before lifting into the sky with a squawk. She walked along, watching the buzzard in flight until she walked into something hard. "There you are." She looked up to a familiar bearded face. "He's been expecting you." Luke said as he held a hand out to help up.

He offered her his arm and she took it, letting him lead her across the lawn into another room. Bray smiled broadly when he opened the door and thanked Luke as he took Casi's hand, leading her inside. Luke nodded to him and turned away before Bray shut the door. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered as he lifted her chin, staring into her eyes longingly. "You don't need him anymore. You're stronger without him." She swallowed hard and pulled away from him. "You don't believe me?" He asked. "You came here without his approval, didn't you? You made this decision on your own. Stay with us, Casadira. I won't ignore you like he does." He held his arms out to her. "He doesn't hold you anymore, does he? My arms will always be open for you darlin'." She stepped closer to him, into his embrace. His heartbeat thudded against her ear and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I will never forsake you. I'll always be here." He tilted her head back and kissed her gently. "Leave Kane, stay with us. We'll be your family now, Casi." She bit her lip and nodded, desperate to kiss him again. "Let me love you." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver as his hands wandered up the back of her shirt, caressing bare skin.

"I think you've forgotten..." He said, pausing to kiss her neck. "Who you are. And what you're capable of. You've lost your ability to gain what you want." He stopped touching her and stood back, staring into her eyes. "Tell me what you want, Casi." Her mind flashed to Kane, but her body missed Bray's touch already. "Don't hesitate. Don't stop to think of him. You're loyalty for him is a flaw darlin'. You shouldn't have to beg a man for his attention. What do you want, Casi?" "You." She replied. He raised his arms to his sides, an act of openness. "What are you waiting for?" He whispered. She closed the distance between them and kissed him with renewed vigor. In the fury of kisses she paused to remove her dark tshirt, giving him more skin to explore before she slid her hands under his hawaiian shirt and slid it from his shoulders.

They came undone in a flurry of discarded clothes, throwing them about the room. "Show me what you want." He growled against her ear and she lay back across the bed, her naked body laid before him to admire. He was over her, placing kisses on her bare breasts and stomach. When he moved lower her hands gripped the sheets, her world coming apart at the seams. Just his touch sent shivers down her spine, his lips leaving a heated trail. It had been so long since she was touched at all. She came undone quickly with pants and gasps, her body arching against him as he moved back up. He sat back on his heels and grabbed her hips, pulling her back towards him roughly. "What do you want, Casi?" "You." She panted. "Say my name." She threw her head back and moaned his name, almost purring as he ran his fingertips across her collarbones and down the center of her body. He wrapped her legs around her waist and rocked into her, watching her face. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked as he moved painfully slow. She moaned and nodded, rolling her hips towards him, urging him on. He picked up pace, watching her writhe beneath him with fire burning in her yellow eyes. He gripped her bottom, raising her hips and hitting all the right places. Her breathing quickened and her body tightened like a rubber band, ready to snap at any moment. He held her tightly as she fell over the edge, following close behind. He pulled away from her and collapsed beside her, his energy spent.

Coming down from her high Casi snuggled against his chest, her ear against his heart. It was so nice to be touched again, to be held again. She didn't need Kane anymore. There was so much potential in Bray, so much they could do together. She would be stick in Kane's gigantic shadow no longer. He ran his fingers through her red hair, his fingertips caressing her scalp. "We can really go places, you and me." He sighed. "I'm glad you're here." "There's no place I'd rather be." She replied.


End file.
